Heero's first date
by wingtaichi
Summary: Heero's asking Relena out on a date


Heero's First Date  
By wingtaichi  
Rated G  
Disclaimer: I'm just expressing myself on Gundam Wing  
through my fics. It's not like I'm getting paid for this or anything.  
  
___________________________________________________________________   
  
  
How can I get him to notice me? Relena asked herself as she lay out on her bed that spring afternoon. How can I tell Heero I love him when he's always busy with missions sent from Une? She had been in love with Heero for quite sometime now, but she couldn't get him alone with her or away from mission or laptop long enough.  
  
The irony of it all! I've gotten Wufie with Sally and Zechs with Noin, but I can't get myself with the man I love.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Heero banged his head against the keyboard of his home computer. Dammit! I can't concentrate with Relena on my mind! Oh, face it Yuy, you love her and you haven't the guts to talk to her. He logged off the net and went to the phone. He needed help, and there was only one person he could think of to call.  
  
"Hello, Duo here"  
  
"Duo, it's Heero. I need help."  
  
"Heero? You need MY help!"  
  
"Yes. You see... I'm in love with Relena... but I'm afraid to ask her out."  
  
"Say no more, Heero! I'll help you out. Now, here's what we'll do..."  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Relena was still thinking about how to ask Heero out when the phone rang. She picked it up slowly. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Relena! It's Heero."  
  
Relena nearly had a heart attack. Heero had actually called her. She tried to hide her excitement as she said, "Heero! This is a surprise! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Are you busy this Thursday night?"  
  
"No, not at all. Why?"  
  
"Well... I was wondering... if you'd go with me... for a pizza?"  
  
Relena's heart skipped five beats. "YES! Uh, I mean, of course I will, Heero. What time?"  
  
"How about 4:35?"  
  
"That'll be great! See you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Relena hung up, then yelled at the top of her lungs. "YEEEEESSS!! HEERO ASKED ME OUT!!! OH MY GOD, WHAT WILL I WEAR? PEGAN!!!! CAN YOU DRIVE ME TO THE MALL?"  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Heero couldn't believe it. Relena had agreed to go out with him on Thursday for pizza. Duo, who was listening on the other line, came up and patted him on his back. "Phase one taken care of. How do you feel?"  
  
"Omae o korosu" was the respond  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "Oh brother! Just like Wufie when he asked Sally out, but he said "INJUSTICE"."  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Relena was so nervous about the date she had asked Noin to help her get ready. "Don't be so nervous!" Noin had told her. "Its just Heero."  
  
Relena glared at her friend. "That's what I said to you and Zechs about your dates, but did you listen?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Relena cried out, "OMIGOD! He's here!" She frantically checked her hair and outfit, then rushed down to the door and opened it.  
  
Heero stood at the door in a buttoned shirt and dress shorts. His hair was combed a bit, but nothing else. He smiled at her simple dress. "Are you ready?"  
  
Relena held out her hand, with Heero gently took before leading her out into the streets. "Have fun," Noin called to them from the door.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
It was a peaceful night when Heero walked Relena home. They had ordered a large pizza, but weren't able to finish it so they got the remaining 4 pieces to go. "Perhaps I shouldn't have ordered the breadsticks in the first place," Heero said.  
  
Relena smiled at him. "That's okay, Heero. I had a light lunch anyway. Besides, I had a good time tonight with you. But, there's something I've got to know: why were you awfully quiet tonight?"  
  
Heero blushed. "Well……………."  
  
Heero looked at her. "Now there's something I need to ask you, Relena. Will you... be my girlfriend?" He got his answer as a whirl of blond hair jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Relena then said, "There's my answer."  
  
Heero fainted on the spot, a smile on his face.  
  
Duo, who was following them in secret, slapped himself. "Just like Wufie..."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Author Notes: More to come, Please review 


End file.
